1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vacuum devices, and more particularly, to a bagger attachment for a leaf blower for bagging leaves and other yard debris.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bagging leaves by hand is physically exhausting work. There are air blowers on the market offering bag attachments for capturing leaves and debris with a blower/vacuum system and depositing the leaves and debris into a fabric bag attached to the blower. The blower unit hangs from straps, and the suction tube is stiff and stationary, both of which make the blower unit heavy and difficult to handle. Furthermore, it is a strain carrying the unit, especially if it is a gasoline-driven blower. The bag is small and requires frequent unloading of its contents into a second trash bag. Thus, a bagger attachment for leaf blower solving the aforementioned problems is desired.